<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama by SiennaJTCK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717777">Mama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK'>SiennaJTCK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一切都变得合理。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yokoyama Yuu/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看这个标题就知道不对劲了吧（其实我是不会取标题）</p><p>明知道不对劲还点进来是你的不对了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一切都变得合理。</p><p>就像入口的石榴籽就该甜蜜多汁，就像仲夏夜空就该星空闪烁。世界都是称心如意的，都是充实饱满的。</p><p>这是造物主给予他的礼物。</p><p>小孩软乎乎的脸蛋往大仓怀里拱，皱起粉嫩的鼻子轻嗅属于Omega的味道。“又饿了么？贪吃鬼。”心里糊上一层蜜，大仓轻柔地拂过エイト的脸，想了想说，“不过这点随我。”</p><p>哺乳期的Omega随时充盈奶水，异常的饱胀感总堵得难受。大仓掀起衣服，小孩儿很快就对准那就要溢出乳汁的乳头含去，不知轻重地吮吸起来。他又疼又痒，想起这小东西最近还长了乳牙，“不准咬papa呀！“</p><p>进食时小孩嘴巴一撅一撅的，吸得脸颊泛粉。那双遗传自另一位父亲的黑色眼珠带上睡意，过不了多久便坠入梦乡。新晋papa连忙将小孩抱起来扫背，“怎么说睡就睡了……”但又想到这天赋大概随的是谁之后又止住了抱怨。睡梦中的エイト好不容易打了个奶嗝，大仓才停下来，把小孩放到婴儿床上。</p><p>终究男性Omega的乳房不大，储量不多。刚被小孩狼吞虎咽地吸干净一边，另一边就显得无人问津、楚楚可怜了。用手比划着两边软肉的大小——‘如果母亲喂奶时不注意两边使用均衡，断奶后可能会出现胸部大小不对称的情况’——《育儿百科》如是说。恰好大仓对身上奇怪的地方在意得很：‘万一以后去健身房就遭人笑话了。’</p><p>横山裕刚到家时，就看到自己的Omega一脸愁容地挤压自己的胸。玩心大起，于是他蹑手蹑脚地走前去，冷不防地吻上大仓的腺体，“干嘛呢？”从背后一下子搂住他，“我愿意代劳。”</p><p>“呜！”大仓被吓了个激灵，“嘘！！他刚刚睡着。“互相标记之后，大仓的嗅觉不似以往机敏了。再加上脯乳期，整个人都混混沌沌的。</p><p>横山的双手从大仓的腰部不安分地滑倒胸前，被大仓一把拍掉，“别闹，困死了。“</p><p>“明明昨晚起来换尿布的是我啊，“Alpha挂在伴侣的身体上，”小忠还没睡够？“</p><p>“我大概永远都不可能睡得够。“大仓沉浸在Alpha释放的信息素里，它们像牛奶般甜蜜柔软，“怎么这么早回来？今天没有工作？”</p><p>“嗯…”横山摇头，“要出差几天，回来收拾东西，今晚就走。”<br/>“这样……”<br/>“你们两个人可以吗？要不要我叫ヒナ过来？” <br/>“没事，信ちゃん很忙啊。”<br/>“那有什么处理不来的事一定要找人帮忙哦？”<br/>“当我小孩吗？”大仓开始翻白眼了。<br/>“唔…所以你要不要给我些元气奖励嘛！”手再次滑到胸前，还被恶劣地抓了一把。Omega恼怒地挣开男人的怀抱，附带给了他一脚：“收拾东西去！”</p><p>能出什么差错呢？</p><p>他不该这么想的。</p><p>大仓忠义狼狈地搀扶楼梯扶手，双腿因为肌肉酥软而无力跪在阶梯上。可怜的Omega迎来生育后第一个发情期。发情热突然袭来像极了暴风雨，没有Alpha在身边，产后还没过多久的Omega油生出一种被抛弃的孤独感。他们是敏感脆弱的，需要更多的关怀和陪伴。</p><p>但横山偏偏就不在。大仓从来没这么委屈过，他抽噎着，又不得不强忍下自己四处乱窜的信息素：可怜的小孩已经被母亲绝望痛苦的信息素惹得嚎哭了一轮，好不容易哄睡过去。大仓此时只能将自己移到卧室，去找储备的抑制剂。</p><p>裤子早就被浸湿，从后穴涌出的热流沿楼梯滴了一路。</p><p>“キミ、キミ……”大仓喃喃他丈夫的名字。但谁又回应得了他呢？</p><p>大仓搀扶着回到卧室，锁上门。家里的抑制剂只有低纯度的，远远抵不上Omega孕期后爆发的发情期。思索良久，大仓从柜子里翻出许久没用过的性爱玩具。跳蛋里头没有备好电池，只能用那根远不如横山的假阴茎将就了。</p><p>勉强给自己注入抑制剂，他趴上床，顾不上身上的衣物，把玩具推进身体里。“呜啊……”Omega带着泣音喘息，被填满的感觉果然最棒了。大仓扯过被子试图在上面找到属于横山的味道，幻想那性感的苦橙花包裹自己，伏在自己身上用力地操着他、问他到底是谁的所有物。</p><p>“キミ君…”可怜的Omega光是靠着幻想就射了出来。</p><p>还不够，后穴还不够，硅胶玩具哪比得上Alpha的阴茎，他想被贯穿想被成结，想亲吻横山丰满的嘴唇，想在他白皙的肌肤下留下牙印。</p><p>大仓跪坐着扶住墙，跨坐在抱枕上。他颤抖着沉下腰，等待柔软的棉织物将假阴茎推的更深，企图通过那薄薄的织物摩擦会阴来尝到甜头，等待最甜蜜的地方被触碰——再往上一些、再往上……</p><p>柱体终于抵到Omega的子宫口——大仓畅快地呻吟着——就是这个脆弱小巧的地方孕育了他们的孩子，如今又是这个地方叫嚣着灌入更多的精液，好满足他不知魇足的胃口。</p><p>电话铃声惊扰了沉浸在情欲中的人，大仓不想理睬，何况他根本没有能跟人好好沟通的能力。</p><p>很快大仓就把那恼人的铃声抛在后头，继而从那抱枕跟假阴茎上乞取一丝慰藉……</p><p>“——转为语音留言录音中，嘟，喂喂？小忠？睡着啦？”自渎中的大仓顿时梗住了，那是横山的声音，“其实也没什么，刚刚开完会回到酒店，可能明天就回来了吧。”他不禁想象横山回到酒店后，像以往工作后回到家那般：嫌弃地扯开紧过头的领结，松开几个扣子，露出里头线条完美的锁骨……</p><p>他的Alpha在跟他说话，在他体内放着其他东西，靠其他东西取悦自己的时候…..大仓瞬间羞红了脸，这宛如被撞见出轨般的不忠与焦躁所带来的羞耻几乎淹没他，大仓捂住自己的嘴巴。</p><p>“……小鬼头过的怎么样？有没有乖乖听你话。”横山可能是工作累了，说话声音沉沉的，带着笑意，“有没有想我啊？我好想你。”</p><p>直白的问候瞬间断掉大仓紧绷着的弦，就像压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，眼尾泛着酸意，整个人卸了力般坐下去，却让阴茎捅得更深，“啊——！”</p><p>“小忠？”完了，被听到了，“你还好吗！回应我！”</p><p>Omega连忙把体内的东西扯出来。</p><p>“キミ君？”他隐忍着去取过电话。</p><p>“你没事吧？”那边的声音变得焦躁起来。</p><p>“有事。”大仓哽着喉头，努力不让对方发觉自己在哭，“我发情了。”</p><p>但横山还是察觉了，大仓接着说，“我有注射抑制剂，但还是差了点……”</p><p>“所以你现在？”横山很快就明白过来，故意问他。</p><p>横山侯隆在使坏，大仓几乎断定，对面的嘴角一定翘得老高。但大仓才不会轻易放过他，“所以我现在，”他故意喘出声，“我在一边想着キミ君，一边用你买的那个玩具填满自己——</p><p>——用那个黑色的透明阴茎捅进我后面，快速的、来回进出。我已经射了两次了，但还是不够，你知道为什么吗？”</p><p>“为什么？”对面听起来闷闷的，大仓知道横山忍不住了。</p><p>“因为它远没有你的大，你的粗。而且它不能用精液灌满我，也不能喊一边我的名字，一边把我钉在床上。”</p><p>“只有你可以。”</p><p>大仓得意地听到横山暗骂了一句，即使他现在已经羞耻得快要晕过去了。</p><p>话筒那边传来解裤口和拉裤链的声音，“只有我可以？”</p><p>对接下来要发生的一切都心知肚明，压下心底的兴奋，大仓移到横山平时睡的位置，“嗯。”</p><p>“所以我猜你现在正在继续扩张你的后穴？”</p><p>大仓摸索着揉开湿漉漉的后穴，那里已经被拓宽足够得足够柔软了，挤进三只手指，不断撑开收合。“呜…”滑腻的水声令他羞耻地埋到被子里面去。</p><p>“真乖。”仿佛横山就在他身边，揉他的头。“接下来，我们加快一点…”加快手里抽插的速度，大仓让自己沉浸在对方留下的信息素里，满足地闭着眼。</p><p>“舒服吗？”<br/>“舒服…”<br/>“我已经顶到小忠的子宫口了噢。“<br/>“唔…”<br/>大仓跟着将柱体推得更深，只觉得脸要烧掉了，阴茎却因此变得更硬，涨得难受。<br/>“不能碰前面，我想你被我草射。“横山说。<br/>“过分…”他朝对方抱怨，乖巧地挪开安抚前面的手。</p><p>“也摸摸胸部？里面现在都是奶水吧。“前几天大仓掂量自己胸部的场景仍记忆尤深，横山低吟着加快撸动自己的阴茎。</p><p>横山没猜错，一直趴着给自己做活塞运动的大仓忽略了胸口的肿痛，如今这饱满的乳房里再次溢满奶水，挺立的奶头甚至漏出来了些乳汁。</p><p>“替我尝尝它们的味道。“横山宛如就在他身后，贴着他的耳骨，诱惑他做出更多难以启齿的行为。</p><p>手贴着肋骨往上推，是一个平滑柔软的弧度，乳汁轻而易举地被挤出来，甚至喷到手心上。大仓囔囔着，带着软糯的泣音：“有点腥…里面也有キミ君的味道…”</p><p>Omega的乳汁会带着母体与父体的信息素，这是大仓已经确确实实被自己占有的证据，是彼此孕育了一个新的生命所带来的象征。大仓忠义是他的伴侣，是孩子的母亲，也是他决定共度余生的爱人；一切的微笑眼泪与怒容都独属于他，想到这，横山手里的阴茎狠狠跳了一下，“如果我在的话，会用力地把小忠的奶全部喝光。直到把你的乳头吸肿了才会放过你。”</p><p>大仓遐想着，想象自己被拥入怀里，被肆意操弄，然后奶汁被横山全部吸光，接着还坏心眼地带着奶味吻他的嘴……</p><p>抚慰的动作忍不住越来越快，“キミ君、キミ君..！快点、快点!”</p><p>两人的呻吟愈发紧凑，终于在横山低吼着射出来后大仓也跟着射精了，连着胸前的奶水一并喷出来。</p><p>‘如果让横山看到的话，他一定会继续欺负我的…’大仓迷迷糊糊地想。发情期还未结束，他必须得储存体力迎击下一轮。‘大不了拜托信ちゃん几支抑制剂过来…’好不容易感到一丝魇足，Omega便昏睡过去了。</p><p> </p><p>梦里，那令他迷恋的味道久违地笼罩过来，嘴角被轻柔一吻。<br/>有人说：“我回来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>